When You're Mad
by Lady-Uchiha16
Summary: Sasuke wants Naruto mad? YAOI songfic


**disclaimer: dont own dont sue**

**warnings: shortness boy-on-boy love scriptish movements language**

**summary: for some reason, sasuke loves when naruto's mad...**

**When You're Mad**

Naruto was confused. Sasuke was always picking on him or trying to start a fight. What the hell was that about?.!. Naruto was currently storming around the Uchiha Compound looking for his boyfriend. Yes the two were dating. Had been for a good year. But even though the couple played a few pranks on each other now and then, the raven had never hidden all of the blonde's clothing before. Well...there was the one time when he did but Naruto hadn't just gotten out of the shower then.

So now Naruto was walking around with only a newspaper covering his privates(a/n hehe...). "Sasuke-teme bring me my clothes!" the blonde screamed as he spotted the raven sitting on the sofa.

Sasuke looked toward his lover but his eyes automatically dropped to the newspaper. A smirk appeared on the Uchiha's face. "Naru-chan, why are you standing bare with a newspaper in front of you", he asked dropping the smirk and faking innocence.

**It's just the cutest thing**

**When you get to fussin', cussin'**

**Yellin' and throwin' things**

**I just wanna eat you up**

**I don't mean no disrespect**

**When I start starin'**

**Knowin' that it makes you mad**

**I'm sorry**

**But seein' you mad is so sexy**

Naruto's face flushed red with anger and embarrassment. "You know exactly why I'm standing here!" he yelled. "No, I don't believe I do". Sasuke could swear he saw steam blow out of the blonde's ears. "Uchiha Sasuke! If you don't give me my fucking clothes right now, you will seriously regret it!"

In Naruto's rant he had let go of the newspaper and was letting it hang in one hand, barely covering anything. "Oh yea? I'd like to see you try anything. What could _you _do?" Sasuke was sure he saw steam that time.

Naruto placed his hand onto a table in reach and picked up a book. He flung it at Sasuke's head but it was avoided easily. Another book, then another, followed by a lamp. Naruto stepped next to another table and threw the items on that one.

Sasuke avoided everything but was finding it harded to get closer to his lover without being a better target. The blonde was starting to run out of things to throw.

**Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose**

**When you make your angry face**

**That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes**

**And sex you all over the place**

**Could it be the little way you storm around**

**That makes me wanna tear you down**

**Baby I ain't sure**

**But one thing that I do know is**

**Everytime you scream at me**

**I wanna kiss you**

**Baby when you put your hands on me**

**I wanna touch you**

**And when we get to arguing**

**Just gotta kiss you, baby**

**I'm not sure why it's like that**

**But you're just so damn sexy**

**When you're mad**

Naruto's face scrunched up when he realized he had thrown everything on every table in the whole house. "Bastard! Where are my clothes?.!." Sasuke had finally gotten close enough to touch the blonde. And just where he wanted to. Especially since the newspaper had been one of the thrown objects...

"Pervert! Bastard! I want my clothes! Taking advantage of me while I don't have them on. Give me my fucking clothes!" Naruto began to punch Sasuke with all his might. Sasuke continued to touch him and tried his best to avoid the hits but they were coming too fast. "Naruto will you hold still...I can't get a good-" "Don't fucking touch me!" Sasuke was becoming more and more aroused at Naruto's every word and movement. And to have the blonde struggle like this was beyond torture. He had a hard-on that just wasn't going away.

**Baby don't**

**Think I don't**

**Take you seriously**

**But I just can''t help the fact your attitude excites me**

**So exciting**

**But you know ain't nothing better**

**Than when we get**

**Mad together and have angry sex**

**I'll blow you out**

**Then we'll forget what we was mad about**

"I'm serious! Sasuke! Let me go!" Naruto yelled still beating on Sasuke.

"Naruto...stop moving! I just want to-"

"Don't touch me! Get away and give me my clothes! I'm not kidding around!"

"I'm not either!"

Sasuke finally managed to push Naruto against a wall and pin his hands above his head. "Let me go!" Naruto still struggled but it made it worse for both of them because their cocks rubbed one another. They both moaned softly. "See, you want it just as bad as me", Sasuke purred into the blonde's ear.

-INSERT LEMONY CONTENT HERE-

**Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose**

**When you make your angry face**

**That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes**

**And sex you all over the place**

**Could it be the little way you storm around**

**That makes me wanna tear you down**

**Baby I ain't sure**

**But one thing that I do know is**

**Everytime you scream at me**

**I wanna kiss you**

**Baby when you put your hands on me**

**I wanna touch you**

**And when we get to arguing**

**Just gotta kiss you, baby**

**I ain't sure why it's like that**

**But you're just so damn sexy**

**When you're mad**

Sasuke and Naruto were both panting heavily after having sex on every surface Sasuke saw. They were laying on the floor in a heap of entagled limbs. "Sasuke-teme, you never told me where my clothes were", Naruto panted out. "In the closet". "...WHAT?.!.?.!."

-

lady: ...i thought that was gunna be better but it kinda turned out wrong...


End file.
